Still in Love
by Jaejung Love
Summary: YUNJAE - Just Drabble - TWOSHOOT.. this is just short fiction.. Mereka memang berpisah.. Namun rasa cinta itu masih ada diantara mereka. Akankah mereka akan kembali bersama? Still in Love, Made by Jaejung Love..
1. Chapter 1

Title: Still in Love

Cast: Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong and others

Genre: MPREG, YAOI, Hurt/Comfort

Rated: PG and NC

Category: Twoshoot

...

**Jaejoong's POV**

Tujuh bulan sudah aku hidup berpisah dengannya, namun aku tak bisa untuk melupakannya. Kala aku mencoba untuk melupakan dirinya malah semakin membuatku sulit untuk melupakannya. Mungkin karena aku sedang mengandung anaknya sekarang? Dan itu membuatku sulit untuk melupakannya? Sampai detik ini saja, aku masih enggan untuk melepas cincin tanda pengikat kami yang ada di jari manisku. Aku masih memakainya sampai sekarang karena aku masih mencintainya walau sekarang mungkin cincin ini sudah tidak ada artinya lagi tapi buatku cincin ini tetap mempunyai arti yang sama seperti dulu dan tak akan pernah berubah.

Kehidupanku selama ini baik-baik saja, aku merasa bersyukur karena dipertemukan dengan orang-orang yang sangat baik. Aku bekerja di sebuah supermarket yang terletak di pusat kota yang strategis. Gaji yang ku dapat cukup untuk membiayai kebutuhan sehari-hari.

Aku berjalan menyusuri jalan raya yang terlihat cukup ramai. Aku berhenti didepan sebuah zebra cross, beridiri menunggu saat lampu hijau disana menyala. Beberapa menit kemudian aku melihat warna lampu itu berubah hijau dan aku pun segera untuk melangkahkan kakiku menyebrangi jalan. Sampailah aku di klinik yang dekat dengan toko tempatku bekerja, hanya saja letaknya bersebrangan sehingga aku perlu menyebrang dan berjalan beberapa meter saja. Setiap 2 minggu sekali aku harus datang ke klinik ini untuk sekedar mengecek kandunganku. Aku tak mempunyai banyak uang untuk datang ke rumah sakit sehingga aku lebih memilih berlangganan di klinik kecil ini. Aku juga sudah kenal baik dengan dokter di klinik ini.

"Bagaimana Dok, perkembangannya?" tanyaku pada dokter yang memeriksa kandunganku barusan.

"Cukup baik, kau hanya perlu minum vitamin serta jangan terlalu berat melakukan pekerjaan." ucap Dokter menjelaskan.

"Ne, Gomawo." jawabku singkat dan tersenyum pada dokter itu.

Setelahnya, aku pergi ke tempat dimana aku harus bekerja sekarang. Bukannya aku tidak mencintai anakku karena aku terus saja memaksakan diri untuk bekerja sedangkan keadaanku sekarang sedang berbadan dua. Itu malah sebaliknya, aku menyanyangi janin yang ada dalam perutku saat ini. Aku berjanji aku akan membesarkannya dengan segenap kemampuan yang aku punya.

Sampailah aku di tempatku bekerja, aku membuka pintu dan segera membungkukkan badanku ketika aku melihat bosku.

"Kau sudah datang Jae?" sapa pemilik toko padaku.

"Ne.." jawabku singkat.

"Kau kenapa? Apa kau sakit? Istirahatlah.." ucap bosku terlihat nampak khawatir. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku cepat.

"Tidak, aku baik-baik saja." ucapku dan sedikit memberi senyuman manis padanya.

"Ya sudah, bekerjalah dengan baik." ucapnya lalu pergi keruangan tempat kerjanya. Aku menghembuskan nafasku sejenak lalu berjalan menuju tempat kasir. Sudah 7 bulan ini, aku bekerja disini sebagai seorang kasir. Dan akhir-akhir ini.. aku sering mengeluh merasa cepat lelah, terkadang perutku pun terasa sakit. Aku pernah menanyakan ini kepada dokter kandungan langgananku. Dokterpun menjawab itu hanyalah sebuah kontraksi kecil biasa dan memang sering terjadi diusia kandunganku sekarang. Aku tersenyum kala merasa anak didalam perutku menendang-nendang.

'Jangan terlalu aktif baby yah.. umma masih harus bekerja sekarang.' ucapku dalam hati sambil mengelus perutku yang sudah semakin terlihat membesar dari hari ke hari.

Sore harinya, aku meminta izin pada bosku untuk meminta pulang lebih awal dan dia mengiyakannya. Aku lelah, benar-benar merasa lelah karena harus terus berdiri sambil menopang berat badanku ini. Sambil berjalan menuju tempat tinggalku, aku memikirkan kata-kata bosku tadi.

"Jaejoong-ah, ku rasa sudah saatnya kau berhenti dari pekerjaanmu. Bukannya ku bermaksud memecatmu.. hanya saja.."

"Ne, aku mengerti. Aku juga sudah merasa sangat lelah. Mungkin ini sudah waktunya aku harus beristirahat." ucapku padanya. Bosku pun menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ini untukmu.." ucap bosku sambil menyerahkan amplop coklat dihadapanku. Sebelum aku bertanya, dia memeberi tahu terlebih dahulu. "itu.. hanya sekedar bonus dariku. kau sudah bekerja dengan baik selama ini." dan akupun mengerti sekarang. Lalu aku menerimanya dengan senang hati. Aku tersenyum padanya.

"Gomawo."

...

Aku segera membaringkan badanku ketika sampai di kediamanku. Namun, tak lama kemudian istirahatku terusik oleh suara ketukan pintu. Aku segera beranjak dari tempatku untuk membukakan pintu.

CKLEK

"Ada apa?" tanyaku langsung padanya. Ternyata dia adalah tetanggaku yang sama-sama tinggal di rumah susun ini.

"Boleh aku masuk?" akupun mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Begini..apa kau sudah mendengar berita, kalau rusun ini akan di gusur?" tanyanya setelah duduk di kursi ruang tamu. Aku yang masih berdiri, terdiam mematung mendengar ucapannya barusan. Aku menggeleng. Diapun menghembuskan nafas beratnya.

"Berita ini sejak kemarin beredar. Jung Corp akan melakukan pembangunan sebuah hotel di kawasan tempat tinggal kita. Salahsatunya tempat ini masuk kedalam daftar yang akan menjadi lokasi tempat pembangunan hotel itu.." mendengar penjelasannya, aku terus terdiam dan bingung harus menjawabnya bagaimana. Ia terlihat kesal kearahku yang tak merespon ucapannya.

"Kau! Harus ikut kedalam demo kita besok. Kita akan melakukan demo didepan kantor Jung itu!" ucapnya tepat dihadapanku lalu pergi begitu saja. Sedangkan diriku tetap dengan posisi semula. Mematung.

...

Ke esokan harinya,

Hari ini hari pertama aku libur dari bekerja. Bukannya libur, tapi aku memang menganggur sekarang. Terdengar suara ribut-ribut di luar. Sepertinya semua warga rusun disini sudah bersiap untuk berdemo. Aku pun teringat ucapannya kemarin itu.

'Apa harus aku ikut berdemo juga?' pikirku dalam hati. Saat aku sedang melamun memikirkan nasibku selanjutnya. Aku dikagetkan oleh tetanggaku yang kemarin sore datang ke rumahku.

"Jaejoong! Cepatlah keluar! Kita akan berdemo sekarang!" teriaknya dari arah luar.

"Ne..." jawabku dengan teriak dari dalam rumah.

Aku pun telah bergabung dalam kerumunan orang-orang yang melakukan demo. Aku bingung, apa aku juga harus berteriak seperti mereka?

"Yak! Teriaklah seperti kami." omelnya padaku. Akupun segera menjunjung tinggi banner yang ku pegang lalu berteriak seperti mereka melakukan penolakan.

1 jam

2 jam

Aku merasa lelah, ini sepertinya sia-sia. Kami sudah berteriak sekencang itu tetapi tak ada respon sama sekali dari petinggi Jung corp itu. Tidak hanya aku yang merasa lelah tetapi juga yang lainnya.

"Ku rasa ini tidak akan berhasil. Kita lebih baik memikirkan cara yang lain." aku mendegar ucapan salah seorang dari kami dan ku lihat semuanya menyetujui perkataannya.

"Baiklah, kalian boleh istirahat sekarang. Aku akan memanggil kalian sewaktu-waktu."

Mendengar kalimat itu, aku merasa lega. Aku pun mulai mencari tempat untuk sekedar meregangkan otot-otoku.

...

"Sajangnim.. kita tidak perlu bersusah payah mengusir mereka. Lihatlah, para pendemo sudah membubarkan diri."

"Ne, kau benar."

...

2 Jam berlalu sudah, aku masih duduk di depan kantor Jung corp. Aku menunggu keputusan dari ketua kami. Apa yang harus kami lakukan setelah ini. Tak lama kemudian, ku lihat ketua dan rombongannya berjalan menuju kearah kami. Ku rasa mereka sudah menemukan jalan keluarnya.

"Kim Jaejoong! Ku tugaskan kau untuk mewakili menemui Presdir Jung." ucapnya padaku.

"Ke..kenapa harus aku?" tanyaku bingung. Banyak orang disini, tetapi kenapa aku?

"Ayolah.. demi kami semua.. masa begitu saja tidak mau.."

"iya..iya.. kau ini bagaimana." ucap yang lain sambil mengarah memandangku semua dan aku-pun tak punya pilihan lain untuk tak menolaknya.

"Memangnya apa yang harus aku lakukan ketika bertemu dengannya?" tanyaku pasrah kemudian.

"Serahkan dokumen ini padanya dan mintalah tanda tangan sebagai bentuk persetujuan. Aku memilihmu karena aku yakin kau bisa. Katakan padanya, kau hamil dan kau tak punya seorang suami. Apa kau tega melakukan ini pada kami? Kami tidak mempunyai tempat tinggal lain lagi. Dan akupun sedang hamil. Apa kau tidak kasihan?" aku hanya meringis kaku mendengar penuturannya yang menggebu-gebu itu. Apa harus aku mengatakan padanya jika aku ini hamil dan aku tidak punya seoarang suami?

"Iya.. dengan begitu mungkin presdir Jung itu kasihan padamu dan membatalkan rencananya itu."

"Tapi.. bagaimana jika aku tidak berhasil?" ucapku takut.

"TENTU SAJA KAU HARUS BISA!" ucap mereka semua dengan keras. Aku hanya bisa menunduk dan ingin menangis sekarang. Namun, aku ini namja.. aku harus kuat dan tak boleh menangis.

...

Aku sudah berada di depan ruangannya sekarang. Aku ragu untuk bertemu dengannya sekali lagi.. Kenapa harus aku yang melakukan ini? Kenapa harus ada kejadian seperti ini?

CKLEK

Aku memberaniakan diri untuk membuka pintu itu lalu masuk kedalam, namun aku belum berani untuk menegakkan kepalaku sekarang.

"Jadi.. apa yang kau inginkan?" ucapannya membuatku harus menatap wajahnya.

"Tolong tanda tangani ini.. dan.. jangan lakukan penggusuran di daerah kami." ucapku berusaha baik padanya.

BRAK

Aku menoleh kearah jatuhnya dokumen itu, bukannya membacanya terlebih dahulu tetapi dia malah membuangnya.

"Aku tak akan berubah pikiran. Aku sudah bertekad untuk membangun hotel didaerah itu." ucapnya angkuh.

"Ta-pi.." ucapku tercekat saat melihat tatapannya yang begitu tajam.

"Ku rasa kau baik-baik saja Kim Jaejoong."

"Aku mohon Yun.. kali ini aku minta bantuanmu. Kali ini saja.." ucapku memohon padanya. Namun jawabannya tetap sama dia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau tahu alasan utamaku melakukan in?" tanyanya padaku, namun aku tetap diam membisu. "Aku sengaja melakukannya karena ingin mengusirmu dari sini. Aku ingin kau tidak berada di sekelilingku. Aku ingin kau jauh-jauh dari kehidupanku. Kau terlihat seperti orang bodoh yang mau saja di perlakukan mereka untuk melakukan ini. Apa kau tak malu sebagai seorang namja hah? Memakai pakaian hamil dengan perut buncit seperti badut."

Ucapannya itu begitu menusuk. Aku tak berani melawan ucapannya saat ini. Aku.. hanya tetap berdiam mematung dan menundukkan kepalaku dalam-dalam dengan menahan sekuat tenaga untuk tidak menangis saat ini juga. Kenapa dia masih saja begitu jahat padaku? Apa aku terlihat seperti berpura-pura hamil? Aku memang hamil sekarang dan kau tak mau mengakuinya kalau kau lah ayah kandung dari janin yang ada dalam perutku ini.

...

15 menit berlalu,

Aku mengurung diri didalam toilet ini. Aku tak berani memberi tahu berita buruk pada mereka. Tapi aku tak mau mereka menunggu terlalu lama disana. Akupun berjalan gontai keluar dari bangunan megah ini. Saat aku berada di lobi, semuanya melihat ke arahku dengan tatapan tanda besarnya. Ketua kami menghampiriku dan bertanya mengenai hasilnya.

"Bagaimana?" tanyanya padaku. Aku menggeleng pelan sebagai jawabannya. Dia terlihat sangat kecewa begitupun dengan yang lainnya. Dia menghembuskan nafas beratnya sambil meletakkan kedua tangannya di pinggang.

"Benar-benar bodoh! Sebenarnya apa yang kau katakan padanya? Apa kau mengatakan apa yang aku perintahkan tadi hah?" aku pun di bentak-bentak olehnya. Yang lainnya pun sama bahkan ada yang menoyor kepalaku dari samping. Aku hanya diam benar-benar terlihat seperti orang bodoh yang tak punya kekuatan sama sekali. Aku namja, kenapa aku seperti ini? Tak ada keberanian untuk melawan sama sekali? Saat itu juga airmataku mengalir namun aku menyembunyikannya dengan menundukkan kepalaku dalam-dalam.

...

"Bagaimana bisa kau hidup ditengah orang-orang yang seperti itu?" gumamnya sambil melihat kearah bawah. Dimana banyak kerumunan orang-orang di bawah sana.

"Sajangnim, kita ada rapat sekarang." ucap sekretarisnya.

"Owh, ne.."

...

Setelah mereka memarahiku, semuanya pergi meninggalkanku seorang diri begitu saja dengan emosi mereka yang masih meluap-luap. Tanpa pikir panjang, aku langsung masuk kedalam gedung kantornya kembali dan masuk kedalam toilet namja yang ada disana. Aku mengunci diri didalam kamar mandi dan menangis sejadi-jadinya. Meluapkan semua apa yang ingin aku keluarkan. Aku benar-benar seperti bukan seorang namja. Mana ada namja yang menangis sepertiku ini. Bahkan aku tidak peduli dengan suara tangisanku yang mungkin sampai terdengar keluar.

"Hiks..hiks.."

"Heh, apa kau mendengar sesuatu?" tanya salah seorang pengguna toilet disana.

"Memangnya ada apa?" tanya teman disampingnya.

"Aku mendengar seperti ada yang menangis.."

"Hah? Benarkah?"

"Hiks..hiks.."

"Ya.. aku mendengarnya. Suaranya berasal dari dalam sana."

"Lebih baik kita cepat pergi dari sini."

.

.

.

**Normal's POV**

1 Jam berlalu setelah kedua orang karyawan Jung corp mendengar ada seseorang yang menangis di dalam toilet namja. Berita itu pun gempar, sampai-sampai tak ada yang berani untuk masuk ke dalam kamar mandi malahan membicarakan siapa sebenarnya orang yang sedang menangis didalam sana?

Yunho, yang merupakan petinggi Jung corp telah selesai melewati rapatnya. Saat ia berjalan untuk menuju kembali ke ruangannya. Ia mendengar pembicaraan para karyawannya. Awalnya, ia tak peduli namun akhirnya setelah terlintas lagi desas desus itu ke dalam indera pendengarannya. Dia berhenti melangkah dan menatap sekretarisnya yang berada di belakangnya sekarang ini.

"Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi?" ucap Yunho pada sekretarisnya.

"Aku dengar, ada seseorang yang sedang menangis ditoilet namja sajangnim." Yunho pun mengangguk mengerti mendengar ucapan sekretarisnya itu.

"Kita kesana sekarang." ucap Yunho tanpa babibu lagi.

.

.

.

**Jaejoong's POV**

Aku tidak tahu, sudah berapa lama aku berada didalam kamar mandi ini untuk menangis. Setelah merasa puas aku pun mengusap airmata yang ada di kedua pipiku. Aku merapikan pakaianku yang sedikit berantakan sebelum aku membuka pintu untuk keluar dari kamar mandi miliknya.

CKLEK

Perlahan aku membuka pintu, aku berjalan perlahan sambil sesekali mengusap perutku yang besar. Aku memang kadang rapuh tetapi aku akan kembali bersemangat saat mengingat bahwa aku tidak sendiri saat ini. Aku punya buah cintaku darinya. Anaknya yang ada dalam perutku ini yang selalu membuatku bisa tegar kembali. Aku merasakan bahwa saat ini ada seseorang yang sedang memandangiku. Namun aku tak peduli akan itu, aku berniat untuk segera pulang sekarang. Namun...

"Sudah puas menangisnya?" aku mendengar suara asing yang tertuju untukku. Seketika aku mendongakkan kepalaku dan menatapnya dengan mataku yang sudah membulat sempurna. Aku takut sekarang. Apa yang akan ia katakan setelah ini. Aku tak ingin lagi mendengar kata-kata yang menusuk darinya.

"Ku sarankan padamu. Lain kali gunakanlah toilet yeoja. Semua orang yang ada disini tentu mengira kau itu yeoja apalagi dengan penampilanmu yang seperti ini." ucapannya masih terdengar angkuh seperti biasanya. Aku memberanikan diri untuk tersenyum kecil padanya. Aku mengangguk-anggukkan kepalaku.

"Ne, kau benar. Gomawo.." ucapku singkat dengan diakhiri senyuman tipis untuknya. Akupun melewatinya untuk menuju pintu keluar dari toilet ini.

...

**Normal's POV**

Yunho's room

Yunho terlihat gusar dan tak berkonsentarasi dalam pekerjaannya setelah kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu.

"Ada apa denganku? Kenapa aku tak bisa membuang ingatan saat dia tersenyum padaku?" gumam Yunho terlihat frustasi.

"Kenapa kau lakukan itu padaku Jaejoong-ah? Tak seharusnya kau tersenyum begitu tulus padaku tadi. Sedangkan aku selalu melukai hatimu." ucapnya lirih pada diri-sendiri.

Tak di pungkiri oleh Yunho. Setelah sekian lamanya, 7 bulan kira-kira ia tak bertemu dengan Jaejoong. Kini melihat sosok Jaejoong yang terlihat rapuh membuatnya ingin memeluk sosok itu dengan pelukannya yang erat dan hangat untuk melindunginya.

"Saat aku melihat caranya berjalan tadi.. dia terlihat seperti seseorang yang benar-benar memang sedang hamil." gumam Yunho lagi yang pikirannya masih berkelut dengan sosok cantik Kim Jaejoong - istrinya.

...

**Jaejoong's POV**

**MALAM HARI..**

Jaejoong's room

Aku tak berani menampakkan wajahku pada semua warga yang ada di rusun ini. Aku telah membuat mereka kecewa karena usahaku yang gagal. Aku terus berfikir, bagaimana cara untuk Yunho bisa menandatangani dokumen ini.

Setelah berfikir keras, akupun akhirnya bertekad untuk menemuinya di rumahnya besok dan mengajak untuk berbicara baik-baik dengannya mengenai masalah ini.

Aku tak bisa tidur malam ini, wajah tampannya terus tergiang di dalam pikiranku saat ini. Sosoknya masih seperti dulu. Tampan bahkan sekarang terlihat lebih tampan. Aku mengelus perutku sejenak.

"Baby-ah.. kau tahu saat siang tadi umma bertemu dengan appamu. Dia sangat tampan. Umma mencintai appamu. Kau juga harus mencintai appamu seperti umma mencintaimu baby.." ucapku seolah-olah anakku akan mendengarkan apa yang aku ucapkan tadi.

...

Ke esokkan harinya,

Aku sudah bersiap diri untuk menuju rumah itu. Rumah yang dulu sempat aku tinggali dengannya. Aku berdandan supaya terlihat indah dimatanya walau mungkin ia tak akan pernah memandangku.

Aku menggunakan bus untuk menuju kediamannya, syukurlah ini hari minggu. Semoga ia berada di rumah sekarang.

30 menit kemudian aku sudah berdiri didepan rumahnya. Aku masih ragu untuk mengetuk pintu bercat coklat di hadapanku ini.

"Kau pasti bisa Jaejoong!" semangatku untuk diri-sendiri. Akupun menghembuskan nafasku dan memberanikan diri untuk mengetuk pintu.

Tok Tok Tok

Setelah aku mengetuk pintu, aku berbalik membelakangi. Aku segera berbalik saat mendengar suara pintu dibelakangku itu terbuka.

CKLEK

Ku menatapnya lalu membungkukkan badanku sedikit padanya. Dia terlihat terkejut saat mengetahui aku lah tamu yang menemuinya sekarang ini.

"Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu." ucapku memulai.

"Masuklah," akupun mengikuti langkahnya kemana ia pergi. Rumah ini terlihat tak berubah sama seperti dulu. Ku lihat rumah ini sepi..

"Mau minum apa?" tanyanya padaku.

"Air putih saja." jawabku. Diapun segera pergi untuk mengambil air untukku. Dia masih seperti dulu, tak suka ada seorang pembantu di rumahnya. Tak lama kemudian Yunho datang dengan membawa segelas air putih dan meletakkannya di meja.

"Cepat katakan apa maumu?"

"Ini.. tentang kemarin itu. Tak bisakah kau mempertimbangkannya lagi Yunho shi?" tanya ku pada Yunho.

DEG

'Ada apa denganku, kenapa aku jadi seperti ini hanya karena melihat wajahnya yang begitu memelas. Dan kenapa dadaku terasa sakit saat dia memanggilku dengan Yunho shi? bukan Yunnie seperti yang biasa ia ucapkan saat memanggil namaku.'

"Yunho shi, apa kau mendengarkanku?" ucapku sekali lagi padanya.

"Percuma kau datang kemari hanya untuk itu. Aku tetap akan melakukannya." ucapnya tanpa melihat kearahku sama sekali. Aku pun memberanikan diri berlutut dihadapannya. Aku tak peduli dengan respon yang mungkin aku ini tidak tahu malu. Aku melakukan ini untuk semuanya.

"Aku mohon.. jika kau mau mengabulkan permintaanku ini. Aku berjanji hari ini adalah hari terakhir aku bertemu dan bertatap muka denganmu. Aku.. akan pergi jauh-jauh dari kehidupanmu seperti yang kau inginkan. Aku janji." ucapku terus sambil berlutut dan menatap wajahnya. Aku terlalu takut untuk menatapnya saat ini. Apa dia akan benar-benar menyetujui permintaanku ini? Sejujurnya aku tak ingin mengatakan hal demikian. Aku senang bisa melihatnya lagi dengan jarak sedekat ini setelah sekian lama aku tak bertemu dengannya. Aku akui kalau aku merindukan sosoknya. Benar-benar meridukannya. Jantungku berdetak semakin kencang kalau mendengar suara langkahnya yang bergerak mendekat kearahku.

BRAK

Tubuhku terdorong begitu cepat dan posisiku berbaring di lantai. Aku tidak bisa berpikir cepat saat ini. Apa yang akan Yunho lakukan padaku? Aku sedikit kesulitan untuk terbangun dari posisiku dengan kondisi perutku yang besar. Saat aku mencoba untuk beranjak dari posisiku saat ini. Dengan cepat Yunho menjatuhkanku dan aku kembali terbaring. Aku melihatnya begitu dekat. Ku rasa aku dibawah tubuhnya sekarang. Namun ia tak menindih perutku.

"Bagaimana bisa kau berkata demikian, setelah kau membuatku sulit tertidur semalaman." ucap Yunho tepat di depan mukaku. Aku tak mengerti dengan ucapannya itu.

"Yun-hmmpht.." saat aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padanya. Tiba-tiba dia membungkam mulutku dengan bibirnya. Aku bingung, apa yang dia lakukan itu sebenarnya. Namun, aku menikmati setiap lumatan bibirnya dalam bibirku sampai tak sadar aku mendesah di tengah aktifitas ciumannya padaku. Aku menikmati itu sampai-sampai aku mendalami kenikmatan itu dengan menutup kedua mataku.

"Ngh..Yunho-shi..." ucapku padanya agar ia menghentikan untuk tak menciumku lagi sekarang. Namun ia malah berpindah menjilati leherku dan bermain-main disana. Aku mendesah berkali-kali karena ulahnya. "Nghhh..." desahku lagi dan lagi.

"Kau sudah berani menginjakkan kaki ke rumah ini lagi. Itu artinya, kau tak bisa untuk kembali keluar dari sini." bisikannya itu membuat diriku membuka kedua mataku lagi. Dia menatapku dan aku balas menatapnya. Dia tersenyum padaku dengan sangat tidak biasa dan aku tak bisa membaca arti dari senyumannya itu.

"Panggil aku Yunnie hmm.." ucapnya dengan seringai kecil dibibirnya. Aku masih tidak mengerti dengan sikapnya.

"Mwo?" responku terhadapnya.

"Kita lanjutkan aktifitas kita di kamar Boo.." ucapnya dengan tersenyum manis lalu menggendongku dengan aku yang masih bingung, tak percaya dengan semua yang baru saja terjadi. Apa dia mempertahanku untuk tetap berada di sisinya sekarang?

**...**

**T.B.C**


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Still in Love

Cast: Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong and others

Genre: MPREG, YAOI, Hurt/Comfort

Rated: PG and NC

Category: Twoshoot

..

**Jaejoong's POV**

Aku tetap tak bergeming saat dia membawaku menuju kamarnya yang merupakan kamar kami dulu. Dia menurunkanku diatas ranjangnya. Aku masih bingung dengan perbuatannya yang begitu mendadak terhadapku.

Dia menatapku dan tersenyum. Aku bahkan tak bisa membaca senyuman apa yang baru saja ia tunjukkan padaku. Ia mulai mendekatiku di ranjang dan mencoba untuk membuka pakaianku. Dengan segera ku tahan tangannya. Dia menatap mataku tajam, kami saling berpandangan satu sama lain..

"Kau.. mau apa.. Yunh?" tanyaku memberanikan diri, setelahnya aku menunggu jawaban apa yang akan ia lontarkan padaku.

"Bercintalah denganku.." ucapannya terdengar seperti tak ada beban saat mengatakannya. Bagaimana bisa dia mengatakan hal seperti itu dengan mudahnya?

Aku menghindari tatapannya, "Aku.. sedang hamil.. bagaimana bisa kita melakukan hal itu.." aku mengucapkan kata demi kata itu tanpa melihat kearahnya secara langsung.

"Aku tidak peduli." ucapnya dengan cepat. Aku tak habis pikir, kenapa dia bisa seegois itu?

Aku mulai ingin menatapnya lagi tapi aku kaget saat dia tiba-tiba menyerangku dengan ciumannya. Ciumannya kasar dan aku tak bisa menghentikannya. Kenapa aku sekarang menjadi namja yang sangat lemah?

"Hmmpt.. .." ucapku disela-sela ciuman yang dia berikan padaku. Aku berusaha menolak ciuman darinya tapi dia terus mendesakku bahkan dia dengan paksa membuka mulutku agar lidahnya bisa bermain di dalam rongga mulutku.

"Hmm..Yunh.." ucapku lagi dengan lemah. Aku sudah tidak kuat lagi untuk meneruskan ciuman ini. Aku butuh menghirup oksigen lebih dalam. Dan.. diapun mulai melepaskan ciumannya.

"Hah..hah..hah.." Aku tersengal-sengal, wajahku pun terlihat memerah. Suasana di kamar ini menjadi terasa lebih panas padahal di kamar ini sudah ada pendingin ruangan.

Sedangkan orang yang ada dihadapanku, dia tak terlihat sesak sedikitpun karena ciuman kami tadi. Dia terus menatapku sedaritadi, aku menjadi risih dibuatnya.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu.." ucapku padanya dia hanya menunjukkan senyum dibibirnya. Lalu dengan beraninya dia kembali mencoba untuk membuka kancing baju lagi. Aku kembali menahan tangannya.

"Kenapa? Bukankah kau sangat suka jika aku menyuntuhmu?" ucapnya padaku. Ucapannya itu mengingatkanku dengan kenangan dulu. Disaat aku menjadi istrinya, tinggal bersama dengannya disini. Saat itu, aku benar-benar ingin di dekatnya disampingnya. Tapi dia tak menyukaiku saat aku dekat-dekat dengannya. Kami bahkan berpisah kamar, dia yang memintanya bukan aku. Akupun menurutinya. Tapi diam-diam aku selalu masuk kedalam kamarnya lalu berbaring di sampingnya. Entah kenapa aku jadi penakut saat itu. Aku takut tidur sendirian.

Sampai dia akhirnya tahu tentang kebiasaanku menyelinap masuk di kamarnya. Dia marah-marah dan akupun menangis. Bahkan kata-kata pahitnya masih aku ingat sampai sekarang. Aku pun sadar bahwa dia tidak mencitaiku. Aku pun memilih untuk pergi dari rumahnya. Dan inilah sekarang, aku hamil anaknya tanpa sepengetahuannya. Ah.. tidak, aku menikah dengannya karena aku hamil anaknya. Tapi dia tidak percaya bahwa aku bisa hamil. Katanya aku ini pembohong. Mana ada namja hamil? Kau pikir aku bisa di tipu olehmu? Aku tahu bagaimana pelac*r sepertimu. Kau hanya menginginkan hartaku saja. Makanya kau berkata kalau kau hamil anakku! Itulah serentetan ucapan yang pernah ia lontarkan padaku kala itu. Tentu aku sakit hati dibuatnya. Namun, perasaan cintaku padanya begitu besar sampai aku tidak bisa untuk membencinya. Bahkan sampai detik ini.

"I..tu.." aku tidak bisa membalas perkataannya. Dia pun mulai membuka kancing bajuku. Dia terlihat kesulitan bagaimana cara membuka bajuku. Aku memakai pakaian yang biasa ibu-ibu hamil pakai pada umumnya - ya.. daster. Aku memakai daster saat ini. Aku sudah terbiasa untuk memakai pakaian itu. Karena itu terasa lebih nyaman dengan perutku yang sudah membesar.

SRET

Aku tidak percaya kalau dia akan berobek pakaianku begitu saja. Tapi kenapa aku hanya diam saja?

Aku hanya bisa menundukan wajahku. Dia sepertinya kaget saat melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri bahwa perutku membuncit seperti orang hamil. Sudah percayakah kau sekarang? Aku memang hamil dan ini anakmu.. Yunh..

Aku sangat takut.. takut dia akan melakukan sesuatu yang buruk padaku. Tapi..

Ternyata dia membawa tubuhku dalam pelukan hangatnya. "Mianhe.." ucapnya terdengar tulus. Saat itu aku tidak bisa menahan diri lagi untuk tidak menangis.

Dia meraih wajahku, lalu mengusapkan airmata yang mengalir dipipiku. Lembut. Usapannya sangat lembut. Aku tidak pernah merasakan sentuhan selembut ini darinya.

CUP

Dia pun memberikan kecupan dibibirku sekilas, di dahiku kemudian dan kedua kelopak mataku pun ia cium. Aku menutup mataku menerima sensasi kelembutannya.

"Berapa usianya?" tanyanya padaku dengan berbisik di telingaku.

"Tujuh bulan.." jawabku seadanya. Lalu dia melihat kearah perutku dan mengelusnya. Sungguh saat ini aku senang sekali. Dari dulu aku menginginkan tangan-tangannya lah yang menyentuh perutku setiap hari seperti suami-suami ibu hamil lainnya. Aku kadang merasa iri saat melihat adegan seorang suami yang sedang mengelusi perut istrinya yang sedang hamil. Aku pun menginginkannya juga.

"Kau sudah melakukan USG?" tanyanya lagi. Aku mengangguk. "Apa katanya?" tanyanya lagi terlihat dia sangat tertarik untuk tahu hasilnya.

"Laki-laki. Dokter bilang anak yang aku kandung itu laki-laki." ucapku memberikan jawaban padanya. Diapun tersenyum dengan jawabanku, aku tersenyum balik padanya.

"Anak kita pasti akan setampan diriku." ucapannya bertambah membuatku bahagia. "Anak kita?" itu berarti dia sudah mengakuinya? Jika ia aku sangat bahagia..

"Dingin Yunh.." ucapku padanya. Aku memang kedinginan karena sekarang aku tak mengenakan baju. Baju satu-satunya yang aku bawa. Dia sudah merobeknya.

"Kalau kau dingin aku akan menghangatkanmu.." ucapnya sambil menyeringai. Aku tak mengerti maksud ucapannya itu. Kemudian dengan tiba-tiba dia membuka pakaian atasannya. Mukaku memerah hanya karena melihat dadanya yang telanjang. Sangat sexy..

Dia merebahkan dirinya di sampingku lalu memelukku dengan selimut yang menyelimuti kami juga. Hangat. Hangat sekali.. Aku merasa benar-benar sangat nyaman berada dalam pelukannya. Aku merasa sangat terlindungi olehnya.. Rasa kantuk menyerangku tiba-tiba dan aku memejamkan mataku dengan dia yang masih memeluk erat tubuhku dari samping.

...

"Nngh.." aku menggeliat pelan. Ku rasa aku sudah tertidur cukup lama.. Aku mulai mengerjapkan mataku. Ini..

Aku baru ingat, aku tidak sedang di rumah sendiri. Tapi ini kamar Yunho.. aku sedang berada di rumahnya. Hampir saja aku melupakan itu..

CEKLEK

Seketika wajahku menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Yunho, dialah yang membuat suara pintu terbuka tadi. Dia tersenyum padaku dan menghampiriku..

"Apa tidurmu nyenyak?" tanyanya padaku. Aku mengangguk. "Apa kau lapar?" tanyanya lagi. Aku mengangguk lagi tapi kali ini.. aku malu.. kenapa juga aku harus lapar?

"Ya sudah ayo kita makan malam.." ajaknya sambil menatapku dengan hangat.

"Memangnya ini jam berapa?" tanyaku. Mendengar pertanyaanku Yunho melihat kearah jam dinding. Aku mengikuti arah pandangannya dan tanpa Yunho menjawabnya. Aku sudah tahu jawabannya. Ternyata memang sudah cukup lama aku tertidur. Senyenyak itu kah aku tidur? Sampai baru bangun di jam makan malam..

"Ayo.." ucapnya mengajakku. Aku tetap diam saja tak bergerak. Apa dia lupa kalau aku tidak berpakaian sekarang? Bagaimana bisa aku keluar..

"A..ku.." aku bingung harus mengatakannya.

"Oh.. Mianhe. Aku hampir lupa, kau belum memakai baju." ucapnya sambil tertawa. Sedangkan aku malu dibuat olehnya. Ku lihat dia berdiri lalu berjalan menuju sebuah lemari pakaian. Mungkin dia mencoba mencari baju untuk aku kenakan.

Setelah menemukan baju yang cocok untukku, Yunho mendekat kearahku dan menyerahkan baju itu padaku. Akupun menerimanya. Itu sebuah kaos rajut yang lumayan ukurannya sangat besar. Aku pun memakainya.

"Tapi sepertinya tidak ada celana ku yang muat untukmu." ucapnya memberitahu. Aku lupa kalau ia hanya memberiku pakaian atasan saja.

"Ne, gwaenchana." ucapku. Lalu aku berdiri dan melihat penampilanku. Pakaian yang Yunho berikan padaku panjangnya sudah menutupi setengah pahaku. Ku rasa tidak apa-apa jika memakai ini saja.

"Itu terlihat sangat pas di tubuhmu." Yunho berkomentar. Aku mengangguk.

"Gomawo, Yunh.." ucapku sebelum kami keluar dari kamar. Sekarang kami berada di ruang makan. Ternyata sudah banyak tersaji makanan enak disana dan itu membuatku bertambah semakin lapar. Tapi.. Tunggu? Seingatku Yunho tidak bisa memasak? Lalu siapa yang menyiapkan ini semua? Bukankah tidak ada pembantu. Pikirku dalam hati.

"Jangan di pandangi terus, makanlah.." ucapannya membuat aku berhenti memikirkan semua yang ku pikirkan tadi. Aku pun mulai untuk makan. Dan ini rasanya benar-benar enak..

"Ini enak sekali.. kau memasaknya sendiri?" tanyaku pada Yunho.

"Kau mau menyindirku atau apa?" aku tidak mengerti maksud ucapannya itu. Aku menggeleng.

"Tidak, aku hanya bertanya. Sungguh." jawabku.

"Kau kan tahu aku tidak bisa memasak." ucapnya. Oh.. berarti itu bukan masakannya. Lantas siapa?

"Semua itu, aku memesannya dari restoran." ucapnya lagi. Sekarang aku tahu jawabannya. Memang tak banyak yang berubah dalam diri Yunho.

...

Setelah hari itu.. semuanya berubah. Kini aku sudah kembali lagi dengan suamiku. Aku tinggal bersama dengan Yunho sekarang dan itu terjadi sudah 2 minggu lamanya. Tentang masalah penggusuran itu, Yunho tak jadi melakukannya. Ia malah memperbaiki gedung rumah susun itu menjadi semakin bagus dan membuka lapangan pekerjaan untuk orang-orang yang ada disana.

Yunho melakukan itu semua karena aku. Tapi merenovasi dan membuat lapangan pekerjaan untuk warga disana itu bukan permintaanku. Tapi Yunho sendirilah yang melakukannya. Aku sungguh berterima kasih padanya. Melakukan hal yang terbaik untuk semua orang.

Orang-orang rusun yang mengetahui bahwa aku adalah istri dari Jung Yunho. Mereka sangat terkejut tentunya. Bahkan dari mereka ada yang meminta maaf padaku karena dulu pernah memperlakukanku tidak baik. Aku memaafkan mereka semua. Aku menganggap mereka semua keluargaku.

Hari ini hari Minggu.. sudah waktunya aku untuk memeriksakan kandunganku. Dua minggu sekali tentu aku harus rutin memeriksakannya. Aku berjalan keluar dari kamar setelah siap.. Aku mencari Yunho untuk meminta izin keluar rumah sebentar dan ku lihat Yunho sedang membaca koran harian di ruang tengah. Aku menghampirinya..

"Yunh.. aku minta izin untuk keluar sebentar.." ucapanku membuat aktifitas membaca korannya terhenti. Ia menatapku dengan kedua mata musangnya.

"Kau mau kemana memangnya?" tanyanya padaku. Semenjak tinggal di rumah ini.. Aku belum pernah keluar rumah sama sekali kecuali dia mengajakku untuk keluar.

"Aku harus pergi ke dokter." jawaku.

"Apa perutmu sakit, Boo?" tanyanya terlihat khawatir. Dia langsung menghampiriku dan mengecek keadaanku bahkan dia mengelus perutku. Aku tertawa karena dia terlihat lucu jika sedang panik. Mendengar aku malah tertawa kecil Yunho menatapku dan berkata. "Aku bertanya serius.. apa perutmu sakit?" dia terlihat jengkel saat menanyakan pertanyaan tadi itu.

Aku menggeleng. "Lalu kenapa kau mau ke dokter?" tanyanya bingung.

"Aku harus mengecek kandunganku Yunnie..ini sudah waktunya." jawabku. Dia pun mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya berkali-kali setelah mendengar penuturanku.

"Kalau begitu aku akan mengantarmu." ucapnya dengan yakin.

"Tidak usah. Aku biasa pergi sendiri kok." tolakku baik-baik. Aku memang sudah terbiasa selama tujuh bulan ini pergi ke dokter seorang diri.

"Tidak bisa. Aku harus mengantarmu. Aku ini kan Appanya!" ucapanya barusan itu membuat tertawa kecil dan akupun mengangguk pertanda aku menyetujuinya. "Ayo kita berangkat." ucap Yunho dengan semangat. Lalu Yunho menuntunku untuk berjalan.

Kami pun sudah berada di dalam mobil. Yunho memasangkan seatbealtku dan punyanya sendiri sebelum memulai menyetir.

"Yunh, antarkan aku di klinik dekat minimarket Lotte itu yah.." ucapku pada Yunho. Minimarket Lotte dulu tempatku bekerja, dan aku sering memeriksakan kandunganku di klinik dekat tempat kerjaku.

"MWO?" aku menoleh saat Yunho bereaksi seperti itu.

"Wae?" tanyaku sambil mengerutkan dahi.

"Kita akan memeriksakan kandunganmu di rumah sakit." ucap Yunho.

"Tapi aku biasa memeriksakannya disana Yunh.." ucapku.

"Tidak. Aku akan memilih tempat yang bagus juga dokternya. Kita harus ke rumahsakit." ucapnya. Aku tak bisa melawan kehendaknya. Ya sudah akupun mau mengikuti apa perintahnya. Sifat yang di tunjukkannya benar-benar seorang kepala keluarga. Aku merasa bersyukur mempunyai suami sepertinya. ^_^

**...**

**E.N.D**

"**Ini fanfic yang dibuat tak senjaga dan tidak ada alur cerita dalam otak saya sebelumnya, hanya menulis saja dan jadilah seperti ini. Pernah diupload di FB tahun 2012. Just for fun... I hope you are enjoy with this short fiction.." thank you **


End file.
